Omnia Vincit Amor
by Morwynn Nightwitch
Summary: “I’ve settled it. Uchiha Sasuke, I want you in my band,” I said with a grin. “I think not,” he replied. AU Band fic. NaruSasu. I suck at summaries.
1. Behind Blue Eyes

This is my first time writing a _Naruto _fic, so forgive me if anyone seems out of character.

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the song "Behind Blue Eyes" is by Limp Bizkit.

* * *

**Behind Blue Eyes**

* * *

_"Without music, life would be a mistake."_

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

All my life I've wanted to be someone else. I don't really know why. I have good looks, I get good grades, and I have many friends. My life couldn't be better. Maybe that's it. I don't want my life to be perfect. Never have and never will.

This story begins in the autumn of last year, when a poster went up announcing an audition for a band someone was trying to form. It was an eyesore, for whoever made it had sloppily put it together and used profuse amounts of the color orange in the process. The effect was blinding.

The auditions for the band were after school on Friday, the next day, in the auditorium. How he or she had gotten permission to use the auditorium was beyond me, but it's not as if I really cared. I wasn't much of a musician anyways.

I gave the poster one more look and walked away, ignoring the attention I had drawn from bystanders curious as to what could hold my attention for so long. For the rest of the day I wondered who was holding the audition.

I opened to door to my empty apartment and entered. I had been living alone for almost seven years now, ever since that day. You don't need to know about that, though. It's irrelevant right now. Maybe I'll tell you later, maybe never. I put my book bag down on the couch and went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Over the years, I had taught myself to cook. It is a necessary skill when you're sick of take out and instant ramen after only a week of eating it. So I discreetly took some cooking classes, but no one need know that bit.

Just as I was about to sit down and eat, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sasuke-kun?" a voice asked. I recognized the voice and sighed.

"Yes, Sakura-san?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to --" I hung up on her mid-sentence.

The annoying girl, Haruno Sakura, had been trying to ask me out for years, ever since middle school. I have avoided her on most occasions, except a few times when she's asked me to dance with her at the few school events I've actually attended. You may not know it, but I'm a very asocial person. The only way you can get me to go to school events is if I'm presenting something. I never go of my own accord.

After dinner, I continue with my usual schedule. Wash and dry dishes, put them away, clean dinner mess, ignore phone calls, do homework while listening to music, listen to more music and possibly read a book, fall asleep while listening to music and/or reading a book.

The next morning I slept through my blaring alarm clock to wake up thirty minutes later than normal.

"Shit," I muttered. I quickly threw back the covers and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and barely had time to style my hair before running out the door and locking it behind me. I was too late. As I reached the bus stop, I could see the bus rounding the corner, leaving me behind. I was not going to embarrass myself by running after the bus, so I waited until it was out of sight and then began running. If I didn't hurry, I'd be late for school for the first time in my life.

"Hey, teme," I heard a voice call. I stopped and turned toward the voice. It belonged to the person I hated second most in the world, a loudmouthed idiot named Uzumaki Naruto, who pulled up on a black motorcycle. "Need a ride?"

I stared. Was that dobe actually offering me a ride? "No thank you,"

"At this rate you'll never make it to school on time, y'know." Naruto replied. "There's an extra helmet under the seat."

"I don't need your help,"

"Okay then," Naruto began to drive away.

"Wait!" I looked around for the source of the voice, before realizing it was my own. "I accept,"

"An Uchiha taking charity? It must be the end of the world as we know it,"

"Shut up, dobe. I'm doing this for my academic career." I said as I pulled out the helmet and looked at it dubiously.

"Afraid of ruining your perfect hair, Uchiha?"

"I thought I told you to shut up," I put the helmet on and prayed silently that my hair would not suffer too much, and if not, I had extra hair products in my gym locker that I could use. I got on the motorcycle behind Naruto.

"Hold on tight," Naruto said as he pulled back into the street and sped up. Only after nearly falling off as he rounded a corner, I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist and held on for dear life. I could feel Naruto shaking with laughter as I did so.

He pulled into an empty parking space in front of the school and took off his helmet as he got off the bike. I had let go of him as soon as he shut the thing off and put a hand to my chest, breathing heavily.

"Remind me," I muttered between gasps for air, "Never to accept a ride with you again."

Naruto laughed. "C'mon, teme. We'll be late for homeroom."

Checking my reflection as I passed a window, I saw that my hair had not suffered too much, but still needed fixing up. We entered our homeroom together and only got a few curious glances from other students

At lunch, fangirls bombarded me with questions.

"Sasuke-kun, why weren't you on the bus this morning?" Sakura asked twirling her light pink hair around a finger. "Lee-kun said that he saw you on the back on Naruto-kun's bike."

"Hn," was my ever-articulate reply.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you ever answer us?" Her also annoying best friend, Yamanaka Ino, asked, batting her improbably long, mascara-covered eyelashes.

"Hn," was all I said.

"I've always wondered what 'hn' meant," An undeniably male voice drawled.

I turned around to see Inuzuka Kiba standing there. "What do you want, Inuzuka?"

"I want to know what hair products you use, Uchiha," Kiba replied sarcastically.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't use hair products. His hair is naturally that way!" Sakura came, unnecessarily, to my defense.

"Sakura-san, I can handle this myself." I hissed. "Get lost Inuzuka,"

"I'm sooo scared." Kiba replied. I gave him an Uchiha Glare™ and he left.

The rest of the day went without any trouble. Then came avoiding after school activities that always tried to recruit me. I was sitting in the bleachers listening to music, when the soccer team tried to recruit me, I escaped to the library where the literary club attacked me, and I then went to the cafeteria where the Halloween Dance committee almost forced me to join them. I finally found refuge in the auditorium. The auditions were still going as I crept into the very back of the auditorium and closed my eyes to listen.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes the auditorium was completely empty. I made my way to the front of the auditorium and noticed that someone had left his or her guitar on the stage. I dropped my bag into a front row seat and went up the stairs onto the stage. I knew it was not very morally acceptable to use someone's guitar without permission, but I couldn't help myself. I picked up the guitar, swung the strap over my shoulder and began to play. I was about halfway through the song when someone started to sing.

_No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes._

I opened my eyes and saw the one I least expected to be singing. The extraordinarily talented singer, who had known exactly where I was in the song _and_ all of the lyrics, was none other than the ursuratonkachi, Uzumaki Naruto, himself.

"I've decided, Uchiha Sasuke, I want you in my band."

* * *

Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will be used for the Katon: Gōkaikyū no Jutsu.

Teme- bastard

Dobe- dead last

Ursuratonkachi- dumbass


	2. Untitled

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_. If I did… let us just say, many fangirls would be very, very happy.

_

* * *

__So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered__  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_Untitled_ (Simple Plan)

* * *

I never thought that forming a band would be this easy. My best friend, Inuzuka Kiba, and I had been thinking about it for a while, but never really got around to it. Actually, we've had the idea since we met in kindergarten, when I found Kiba tapping a drum solo with his pencil. We've been best friends since. 

We were sitting in Kiba's basement jamming on his drum set, when we finally agreed to go through with our plan. I somehow managed to persuade the principal of Konoha High, Tsunade-baachan, to agree to let us use the auditorium for auditions. Then I made an incredible poster to put up on the school bulletin board. I, of course, used a lot of my favorite color, orange. Orange is the coolest color on the face of the planet, but you don't really care about that, do you?

I was a little surprised when Kiba told me he saw Uchiha Sasuke looking at our poster. I mean, Sasuke is the school's ice prince. He doesn't care about anything or anyone, let alone some loser's plea for band members. Sasuke and I have been archenemies since middle school, when I pranked him by replacing his hair gel with pink hair-dye, before then he had just ignored me. Now whenever we see each other, we exchange cheerful banter. Not. Let's just say Sasuke and I have had our share of black eyes.

So, I surprised even myself the next day when I offered him a ride to school on my bike. I've never let anyone ride behind me, not even Kiba. I had a spare helmet under the seat in case the one I normally use is lost or stolen. I let Sasuke use it, but not before teasing him about not wanting to mess up his perfect hair. I swear I have never seen a hair of his out of place. Not even on windy days. Not that I'm checking or anything, which would be weird.

After school, the auditions went without a hitch. Kiba and I found the perfect people for our band, some we never expected of having even a mild interest in music. Take Nara Shikamaru, for instance. He might be the world's laziest genius, but who would've guessed he could play the piano. Keyboard, actually, but whatever. I'm surprised he even showed up. He played an awesome rendition of "I've Got Rhythm," a classic Gershwin tune. And Aburame Shino, one of the best bass players I've ever met. Kiba, of course, was drummer, and I, vocalist. Kiba's always said I was one badass singer. (I don't believe him.) All that was missing was a guitarist.

After the auditions, Kiba headed home and I went to get my stuff from my locker, when I realized that I had forgotten the guitar I borrowed from the music room in the auditorium. I went back to get it, and heard someone playing one of my favorite songs, "Behind Blue Eyes." I walked in and onto the stage to get a better look at the guitarist. It was Uchiha Sasuke, ice prince extraordinaire. I listened for a bit, and when I finally located where he was in the song, I began to sing.

Once he finished the song, he opened his eyes. You should have been there; the look on his face was priceless.

"I've settled it. Uchiha Sasuke, I want you in my band," I said with a grin.

"I think not," he replied.

"As much as I hate to admit this, you're the best guitar player I've seen today." I said, "You _have_ to be in my band!"

"I'm not a musician."

"Yes you are, and a damn good one at that," I couldn't believe I was saying that about the teme.

"I just felt like playing for a bit," Sasuke muttered.

"Please?" I tried the puppy face tactic. It didn't work.

"Hn," was all Sasuke had to say.

"Why are always so damn monosyllabic?" I shouted.

"Well, dobe. I didn't even know you knew the meaning of monosyllabic." Sasuke replied. "As for everything else, I am disinclined to acquiesce your request."

I groaned in frustration. "Look, in case you change your mind, here's my cell phone number." I wrote it down on a slip of paper and tried to hand it to him. He wouldn't take it so I let it drop to the floor. "Ja ne, teme." I walked off the stage and out the auditorium door.

When I got home, I immediately turned on the laptop I got for my last birthday from my adoptive father, Iruka. Umino Iruka adopted me when I was eight years old, around ten years ago. Until then I had lived at various orphanages and with various people, including Tsunade-baachan and her on-again-off-again boyfriend, Jiraiya.

But anyways, I had wanted to upload a recording of me singing "Untitled" by Simple Plan onto my Myspace. It's best not to ask why I chose that particular song or that particular artist. It would force me to think of a long and boring excuse that would waste a good five minutes of your life. (In other words, it was a request.) Anyways, I uploaded the song, browsed other people's profiles for a while, and listened to their music.

Over the next week, Kiba and I hung out with our new band mates. I decided not to tell them about Sasuke. They would've thought I was crazy. Uchiha Sasuke in a band? Especially if one of the members was me. He hates me, I hate him; it's a mutual hatred. Why would Sasuke want to be anywhere near me if he had any say in it? Besides, Kiba hates him too. What I didn't know was that come later that week, everything was going to change.

I had decided to stop by a little known café for an after school snack, instead of my usual place, Ichiraku Ramen, where I work nights and weekends.

I was just sitting at my table when I heard a familiar voice say with a groan, "My life is over."

"And why is that?" I looked over to see my waiter was none other than Sasuke.

"Just order already, dobe."

"I'll have hot cocoa."

"Anything else?"

"No. Have you changed your mind yet?"

"Hn."

"I wonder if anyone else knows you work here," I smirked.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Actually, I would. But I'm willing to change my mind if you come to tomorrow's rehearsal for my band."

"No."

I took out my cell phone, "I have Sakura-san's number, y'know." Sasuke went pale. "We rehearse at my place. I'll give you the address."

Sasuke walked off in a huff, and I found myself following him with my eyes, first resting on the back of his head but gradually getting lower. I blinked and shook my head, deciding to concentrate hard on the scene outside the window. For a second I thought I saw Sasuke in the shadows, but the man had longer hair and was taller. When I looked again, he was gone.

Sasuke returned and set the hot cocoa down on the table, which surprised me because I'd have thought he'd give me the lap-pour. I gave him a piece of paper on which I had scribbled my address. He slipped it into his pocket and walked away with an air of bitterness about him.

I smiled.

* * *

Many thanks to **Beautiful Nothings **for being my only reviewer. If all you readers would be so kind as to give me some constructive criticism or encouragement, it would make me very happy. Happy writers update faster. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows. 


	3. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto. _But if you happen to see Sasuke on ebay...

_If music be the food of love, play on;  
Give me excess of it that, surfeiting,  
the appetite may sicken and so die._

_Orsino _(Twelfth Night)

* * *

I couldn't believe that complete dobe managed to blackmail me. I just couldn't. I, Uchiha Sasuke, fell for such an obvious trap. It hurt my pride as an Uchiha. I could've handled the hordes of rabid fangirls. I did it everyday at school, anyways. Besides, I probably would've gotten a raise for drawing so many customers to the cafe.

Whom was I kidding? I would've left as quickly as possible while still keeping my dignity intact. Not that I'd ever admit the fangirls were intimidating me. Fangirls never intimidated an Uchiha.

That left me with the option of going along with Naruto's scheme, or getting a job at Ichiraku Ramen, neither of which were desirable in the least. Therefore, I went with the lesser of the two evils, sacrificing my precious Saturday afternoon to hang out with Naruto and his loser band mates. Not like I had previous plans, other than listening to music and generally lounging about my apartment.

So that was how I found myself on the doorstep of the Umino residence the following afternoon, a guitar case slung over my shoulder. Imagine my surprise when I found out the Umino in question was Umino Iruka-sensei, everyone's favorite literature teacher at Konoha High. He invited me inside and guided me to the basement door. He told me everyone was right downstairs and that he'd be leaving shortly, so he hoped I would try to keep the boys from blowing up the house. Judging by the black slacks and forest green shirt he was wearing, Umino-sensei had a date.

Curious as I was about the romantic affairs of my literature teacher, I descended the stairs to Naruto's basement and to what undoubtedly would become site of the bloodiest battle since Roman times. Nearing the bottom of the stair I heard voices.

"Naruto," I heard Inuzuka Kiba say, "How long can we go on without a guitarist. Nara's keyboard skills are good and all but… how are we going to surpass _them_? We haven't even gotten our first gig."

"Don't worry," Naruto replied, "I found us a potential guitarist. If he works out for us, I'm pretty sure I can get us a gig opening for Sabaku next time they're in town."

"Sabaku? _That_ Sabaku?"

"Yes, _that_ Sabaku." Naruto said, "I'm friends with the synth player, Shukaku."

"What? When? How?"

"Troublesome," I heard someone mutter.

I decided it was as good a time as any to make my presence known. "I don't have all day, Uzumaki," I said while entering the room, "So can we just get this over with?"

Everyone turned toward me as I surveyed the room. Kiba was sitting behind a drum set in the corner; Aburame Shino was standing against the wall, a bass leaning next to him; Nara Shikamaru was slumped in a chair behind a keyboard. Naruto was sitting backwards in a chair, arms resting on the seat back.

"Sasuke-teme, you actually showed up," Naruto said with fake surprise, "I was so looking forward to talking with Sakura-chan tonight," he pouted. Something about that pout tied my stomach into knots. I began to ponder that when my musings were rudely interrupted by Kiba's loud mouth.

"Uchiha's our guitarist? You've got to be kiddin' me!" he yelled, "How'd you get him to come anyways?"

"I have my ways," Naruto smirked.

I glared at him, "Uzumaki sank to lows no human has ever reached before,"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "I suppose you had a good reason Naruto?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto replied, "Uchiha here is the best guitarist I've ever heard."

I looked at the floor, "You've obviously never listen to professionals,"

"I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't think you're better than the pros," Naruto answered, "It's our dream to beat the pros so we can't have sucky musicians in our band."

"If Naruto thinks you're good you must be," Kiba said. "Otherwise he'd have nothing to do with you. Know any songs?"

"Yeah," I took my acoustic guitar out of its case.

"Then play us something." I did, and this time I wasn't surprised when Naruto joined in.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_And the city sleeps _

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

'_Til then I walk alone_

I stopped playing when I sensed that everyone, except Naruto, was staring at me open mouthed. "It's rude to stare" I muttered. The stunned silence lasted for a few more minutes.

"Wow…" Kiba breathed, ending the silence, "You _are _good."

"See, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said, "We need you in this band. Without you we're less than nothing."

"No" I said sharply.

"Please?" Naruto made a puppy face, "At least give it a try. Kiba, give him the music for _that_ song."

"But it's not finished yet," Kiba said.

"Let's just see what he can do with it,"

For the rest of the afternoon we all worked on writing music for this mysterious song of Naruto's. Well, actually, it was mostly Naruto humming a tune and me strumming chords until Naruto found the right one. It was long and tedious work, though I have to admit it came out pretty well in the end.

Everyone left while I was putting my guitar away, so I was alone with Naruto. And just my luck, as we reentered the main house, I saw that it was raining.

"Shit," I muttered.

"Did you walk here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes,"

"I could give you a ride home if you want,"

"I'd still get wet on your bike,"

"We can take Iruka's car," Naruto said, "His date always picks him up,"

"So I was right," I mused.

"Why do you keep saying that you're 'not a musician'?" Naruto asked.

"My entire family was musicians," I said, a hint of sorrow in my voice, "So I wanted to become one, too. Something happened to change my mind."

"Was?"

"They're gone now,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault," rage had seeped into the sorrow in my voice.

It had to be at just that moment that Naruto decided to revert to his usual annoyingly carefree attitude. "Do ya want to get something to eat before you go home?"

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"I'll pay, it'll be my treat."

"Sure…" I followed him out to Umino-sensei's car, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Many thanks to all of you who reviewed my last chapter. Your encouragement was - and still is - most welcome, along with constructive criticism. Flames will be used for summoning fire elementals.

Attention Readers: I am looking for a beta. Any takers?


End file.
